


What Comes in the Mail (Stays Between Us)

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Series: Self Indulgent Crap [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I hope, Sex Toys, Smut, and i delivered, you all asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got something in the mail that Peter has mixed feelings about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes in the Mail (Stays Between Us)

**Author's Note:**

> ...let's just say I got a little inspiration in the mail a couple of days ago.

You were edgy for the entire time it took for it to arrive. You had ordered it a week ago.

Needless to say, it had been a long week.

You jump out of the car and run to the mailbox.

And there it was. The package.

You pull it out of the mailbox, smiling brightly. Running quickly to the house, you shut the door behind you.

“Hello?” You call as you step inside. “Anyone home?”

Silence meets you and your smile grew wider.

You go up the stairs and sit down on the bed. Ripping open the package, you pull out your new toy.

It’s beautiful. The core is a metallic blue with clear gel surrounding it.

You pull your shirt off over your head and unbutton your pants. You slowly push them off and lay back, your head falling against the pillow.

You lay the toy next to you and slip your bra and panties off.

Pinching slightly, you circle your nipples. Bringing your fingers up to your mouth, you suck at the tips.

You circle your nipples again, tugging this time.

You drag your fingers down your stomach, trailing between your legs. You slowly press against your clit, gently rubbing. You guide your finger down to your slit and slide it in.

You begin to prep yourself, sliding gently, in and out.

“Well, this is interesting.”

You sit up boltright, panting heavily at the sudden intrusion.

Peter Hale smirks at you, turning the toy over in his hands. “I can see the allure. It’s very pretty.”

“Thank you.” You whisper gently.

“However,” He raises his voice. “It’s fake.”

You raise your eyebrow. “So are you.”

“Now that’s not very nice, darling.” He moves closer.

You put a hand on his chest, holding him back. “Give it back, Peter.” You hold out a hand.

He makes as if he’s going to place it in your hand, but at the last second, he dives forward and presses his lips to yours.

“Peter,” You whisper against his lips.

“Darling,” He grabs your ankle and yanks it to put you on your back again. “You don’t need a toy, when you have _me_.”

“But I don’t have you,” You pant. “All I’ve got is the toy. And before that, nothing but imagination.”

He palms at your breasts, tugging the nipples so hard you gasp.

“No toy can replace me.” He growls. “Not ever.”

“If you think you’re so real,” You moaned as he moved a hand down to grasp your hip. “Then prove it.”

He smirks and presses two fingers to your folds. They dive in and you cry out.

He moves them out, delicately curling them inside of you.

His thumb presses against your clit, rubbing it so sweetly.

He’s still kissing you, gently, much more so than he ever has before. He holds you close, as if he’s afraid that you would get up at any minute and take the toy to use on it’s own.

Your lips part and you breathe in his delicious scent.

“Maybe you’re just desperate.” You whisper, smiling wickedly. “Afraid of losing me to a toy.”

He snarls and presses his fingers in deeper, making you gasp.

“So that’s it,” You toy with him. “You think that something newer and shinier has come along and I’m going to forget all about you.”

He kisses you again, biting your bottom lip.

You dip your head back and let him attack your neck, dragging his teeth along your skin.

“Is this an attempt to keep me?” You laugh softly. “Think if you can make me feel good, I’ll give up the toy before I even have to use it? That I’ll only ever have you?”

He pulls back and you whine at the loss of contact.

He smiles wolfishly and holds up your toy. “No reason why this should go to waste.”

You look at him confused until he places it at your entrance.

You lay your head back and watch him. He leans over you and stares into your eyes as he slowly pushes the toy inside of you.

You whimper softly as he presses it inside of you.

“Look how good you take it.” He whispers. “All of it, your lips stretched around it so perfectly.”

“Yes,” You moan. “Peter, please.”

He slowly thrusts it inside of you, drawing out whimpers and moans.

Then, his arm stills and you whine.

“Peter, please, move, I can’t-”

“Shh, darling, here’s the best part.” He smirks and slowly turns the dial on the toy.

You gasp loudly as the vibrations start, crying out as they pulse deep inside of you.

He begins to move it again, and you cry for mercy as he pushes it faster and harder. He rubs your clit, slowly at first then faster, attacking it with wet fingers as the toy moves inside of you.

It’s all too much and you’re screaming, thankful the house is empty because you could not explain this away, and before you know, you’re coming, hot and wet, the toy is still going and your insides are convulsing, Peter’s fingers still on your clit until you’ve come too many times to keep track of the number.

You pant softly as the toy is pulled out of you and set to the side.

Peter kisses your gasping mouth softly and cups your cheek gently.

“Whatever comes in the mail,” He whispers roughly against your lips. “Stays between us.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed;)


End file.
